The Impossible made possible
by christygglpn
Summary: Titanic unleashed from depths of the ocean. Will Christy and Kaylee find true love. Just wait and see on this worldwind adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Impossible Has Been Made Possible

By: Christina Gilpin

Chapter 1

The raising of The Titanic Documentary Discover Channel

Every Titaniacs dream is to one day walk along the decks of the most famous ship in the world. Everyone would have said 10 years ago, that that was impossible. But what people thought was impossible has been made possible. With the technology of today we are able to raise the Titanic, And restore it to all of the glory and honor it deserves.

The Titanic was found on the ocean bottom by Doctor Robert Ballard and Associate. And was raised on April 15, 2012 by Johnson and Johnson Recovery INC. The ship was restored by Stevensons Restoration. Total cost to refit and update the Titanic with the appliances of today, 1.2 Billion dollars. They say its the safest ship afloat.

Though it has all of the stuff of today. It also has all of what was recovered. Including what Titaniacs called the big piece. Its the only piece of original wall on the ship. To be able to finally walk the Same decks that J.J. Astor, The Unsinkable Molly Brown, And so many more. Can be yours.

The ship will set sail on April 10, 2015. For its 2nd maiden voyage. Will history repeat itself. The Captain of the ship is William Edward Smith Grandson of Edward Joseph Smith. Who was captain in 1912. Like his grandfather this is expected to be his last voyage before he retires.

Pricing will start at 1200American dollars for 3rd Class berths And go up to 14000 for the state rooms. Rooms are decorated in the same styles that the Titanic of 1912 had. Some original furniture, has also been added. So lets set sail on the Titanic if you dare.

Christy turns to her best friend Kaylee "wow I want that chance! I've been saving my money all this time for my chance to get a piece of Titanic memorabilia. I've 12500 wonder what kind of room ill get with that." Kaylee looks at her friend "I've money saved up to was hoping to save it for a car but hey why not go on the cruise of a life time. Lets just hope it doesn't turn into a disaster, like 1912." Christy turns to her friend "Yeah I guess thats true and we could always save up the money again. Its not like we are dirt poor will just take time."

"Who knows we might just find true love." Says Christy. If they only knew what laid ahead of them.

I know right says Christy. But I think it will definitely be worth the opportunity.

" Can you imagine all of the people that will be on board, And the officers I really cant wait to meat the descendant of William Murdoch, I wonder if he is as handsome as his grandfather." Christy says in a dreamy like state. "You go for the 1st officer, I'm aiming for 5th officer Lowe hes closer in age and real handsome according to video, but you better be careful think of Jacob, and whats best for him. If you meet a man make sure that they are willing to accept the package that comes with you. And wont take advantage of you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Ticket Office

Christy and Kaylee enter the ticket office, And walk up to the desk. "Hello we would like to buy 2 First Class tickets to board the Titanic ant Southampton." The clerk looked at the 2 young ladies and asked, "Will it just be you 2 traveling on the ship." "Yes sir, "Kaylee responded

The clerk turned to his spread sheet. "We are limited in options. We have 2 double berths on A deck at 5000 a piece. 4 Single berths on A deck 3500. On B Deck we have 10 double berths for 2500 and 20 single berths for 3000." Christy has a smile on her face as she says " Wow not to bad for 1st class.

Christy turned to her sister, and started talking in low tones. "We would like to buy a double berth on A deck please." The clerk turns to them in surprise "Ok that will be 5000 please." Christy takes out the money and hands it to the clerk and the clerk hands over the tickets. "Here you go ladies. Have a safe voyage and stay safe, and thank you for sailing with the Red Star Line."

"I can't believe it, We are going to America on the most famous ship in the world! Whoever thought the world would get the chance let alone 2 young women. This shall be the opportunity of a life time!" Said Christy fighting to hold back the joy in her voice. "Calm down calm down don't have a heart attack. Though I can't wait it wouldn't been the end of the world if we didn't get to go. But since we do get to go I can't help but think of all the famous people we will meet, and we just might find true love." Says Kaylee.

Christy turns to her sister, "Love there's no such thing as true love. And there is no way you can find it on such a short voyage." "Hey you never know" says Kaylee there is such thing as love at 1st site. Christy looks at her sister "blech yeah right, now your dreaming."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dream come True

"Look we made it. Its a dream come true, we are about to set sail on the most famous ship known to man, Its so hard to believe, it looks so much bigger than I imagined It looks like it could hold state of Texas in it." Says Christy. "I know I cant believe our luck. We are finally getting to go to America and to know its on the Titanic. A dream come true." Kaylee says. " I can't help but wonder who will be on board wonder if there will be other descendants of survivors or victims from the titanic of 1912." " More than likely yes, wonder what they think of it, And wonder what the survivors would have thought if any had still been alive." Says Kaylee.

When they finally arrive to the ships entrance for 1st class they are greeted by 1st officer Michael Murdoch. Christy hands over their boarding passes. In the process they touched each other briefly sending a warm feeling through out her body. Stay calm Christy no need to panic just its just your excitement, nothing to worry about.

"Welcome aboard ladies" Officer Murdoch greets them. "A steward will show you to your room. I hope you enjoy your cruise. And have a pleasant day. Giving Christy a big smile. Making her blush while sending cold chills up in down her spine. "Thank you officer. Hope we get to meet again" Christy smiles back making Michael blush.

When they get to their room, all they could do was stare in amazement at how wonderful it looked The oak paneling was full of detail, The rose pink colored sheets, The soft cushions on the chairs and couches. " Wow this room is awesome 3times better than our room 1 room in our house let alone 3 or 4!" Christy exclaimed. When they were done unpacking Christy said she was gonna head up on deck to see the ship off. Secretly hoping she would see the officer again. Kaylee said I'll probably tour the ship and see what all there is, and where everything is located. OK see you later says Christy.

In her excitement to see the ship off, Christy started running not wanting to miss it. In her hurry she didn't see the first officer in her path, and ran head on to him. Falling in a heap on top of him. I'm so sorry sir please do forgive, Christy says. We seem to be running into each other a lot says Michael. At the realization of who she ran into Christy started blushing profusely, and started laughing. "Here let me help you up" Michael offered. "Thank you for your help, Yet again I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. May I ask what the hurry was." "I didn't want to miss seeing the ship off." "Ah I know the perfect place for you to watch follow me." Christy followed the officer in amazement. When they got to the spot right at the base of the crows nest , Christy was like "wow when you said it was perfect I thought you were kidding." Michael smiled "anything to satisfy the passengers, though this is supposed to be a crew only area, but here is a pass it will let you in any part of the ship you want to go" "Really cool thank you." Michael smiled at her "Ok I better get to the bridge I hope to see you soon." As Michael walked away Christy felt something deep down that she had never felt before.

As the ship was getting ready to depart she heard loud foot steps coming down the ladder. "What are you doing here passengers are not supposed to be in this area." Bellowed Lookout Lee. Christy turned to the man standing before her "1st officer Murdoch said I was ok to be here he gave me this pass in case anyone questioned me." She said while handing over the pass that Michael had given to her." Lee studied it closely "Ok looks real next time he brings a passenger around would be nice if he warned us, nearly gave me a heart attack wasn't expecting anyone down here" " So sorry sir."


	4. Chapter 4

**Special thanks to all the reviews and opinions. Ill try and take all to heart. Thank you Sam Fraser for your detailed opinion. And will do my best to take it to heart. And thank you Sabre for your help.**

Chapter 4

1st officer Murdoch Enters Bridge.

As 1st officer Murdoch enters the bridge, It takes everything in them for the other officers not to laugh out loud when they saw the smile on his face. "Murdoch whats gotten into you look like you just won the lottery, " Says lights with a big smile on his face. " I didn't win the lottery, just cant believe this day has finally come I'm walking along the same docks my grandfather did 100 years ago. I'm seeing the sites my grandfather never got to see, I just cant help but think what he would think of this today." " I know what you mean, The beautiful blue skies, the technology of today, who knew back than we would have a tv on board 100 years later." Says lights in absolute amazement.

A few hours later they were on their way to Cherbourg. First officer Murdoch was doing his daily inspection routine of the ship before he went off to bed, he still couldn't get his mind off how big the ship really was, though he would rather think of the size than the one subject that keeps popping up in his mind Christy. When he was on A deck he ran into Christy again. "Well hello, how are you enjoying your trip so far." "I'm loving it, just wish it wasn't so hard to find my way around the ship," Says Christy wearily." How about tomorrow I give you a tour of the whole ship from top to bottom, Offers Michael with his hand out stretched." " Sounds like a plan," says Christy with great enthusiasm. " Ok lets meet back here around 1pm tomorrow after my shift." Offers Michael "Ok.". Christy agrees

Christy walks on to her room. Thinking I hope I'm not making a mistake should I introduce him to my son, or should I wait. What if he hurts me just like all the other men did. I should go slow don't want to make the same mistakes over again. Wonder how old the guy is he looks older than me, maybe around 30 something. To old for me. But maybe not who knows lets just see where this journey leads me. If she only knew what lay ahead. Him being the Presidents son there are probably a lot of rich women at his calling, Why would he choose me a single unemployed mother.

When Christy gets back to her room, shes surprised to see Kaylee already back and asleep. She goes to check on Jacob, Who is wide awake and looks hungry. "Hey there big fella, are you ready to tour the ship tomorrow. One of these days maybe you will sail the seven seas." Christy starts thinking again as she feeds Jacob. What if something does happen between me and Michael where does that put Jacob, Will Michael take him in as his own if not am I willing to still go along with him. I need to get a breath of fresh air and clear my mind.

As she walks out side, she hears a little girl talking. "Mam aw daddy says he has met a friend I wonder if he will introduce me to her sometime, from what he has told me about her she seems real nice." Than I heard a voice I wasn't expecting it was the first lady's voice. I didnt even know she was on board the ship. "Well from what your dad said hes giving her a tour tomorrow why dont you ask him to take you with him." "Ok."

At that Christy starts to feel guilty for listening in on the conversation. But could Michael really have a daughter she seems so young. If he does what am I going to do if we do wind up being together. Than it hit her ill care for her and love her as my own. Every child needs a mother and a father. Than all of a sudden she was hit from in front of her by a small body. "Lucky get back here." And the child went running faster. Christy looked momentarily confused but than offered to help the first lady find the child. "Sure I would appreciate it she likes playing hide and seek in the dark. But I'm afraid as big as this ship is I'll never find her."

Christy turns to her "Has she ever been on a ship before." "Yes 2 times her dad took her on a ship for her 1st birthday." "She has been pretty much raised on ships." Christy grows quiet "how about we split up, Ill take the starboard side which is the side we are on now and you take the port side which is the opposite side. And everywhere in between." "Ok that sounds like a plan. Though you don't know what she looks like though do you." Ask First Lady Murdoch. "No can you give me an idea." "Have you met the 1st officer shes his daughter and looks a lot like him." Says Meridith. "Ok, than lets get started."

Christy started thinking to herself I have an idea of where shes at but could it be that simple. So he does have a daughter and shes 2years old, Interesting. Now if I were her where would I go. Than hit her of course she would go to her father. Especially if she got lost. Where did Michael say he would be oh yeah the bridge. Lets try there. So she started walking and met an officer. "Hello would you be able to tell me where the bridge is," Christy asks. "I can walk you there but only officers are allowed up." Says 6th Officer Moody. She showed the officer her pass, and explained the reason she was wanting to check up there. "Ok follow me than and your right she goes up there quite often to hide."

When they got to the bridge Michael looked quite surprised to see Christy. But her eyes focused on the little girl. "Hey young lady your grandmother is looking for you." The little girl looked real surprised, guess she wasn't expecting to be found so quick. The little girl hid behind her dads back. "Its ok I just helping your grandma she was worried you may get lost on this giant ship." Michael started laughing. "Hey whats so funny." Michael looked at her and blushed realizing he was caught, "Nothing Lucky come on out, I would like you to meet my friend Christy. Christy this is my daughter lucky." Lucky came out and smiled. "You two met a tad earlier than I planned on you meeting but I wouldn't have done it any better."

Christy bent down to the little girls level his mom was right she did look a lot like her dad. "Hello there. This is my son Jacob." Lucky looks at the bundle so does Michael in surprise. Christy turns away nervous.

**Ok now that secrets out how will Christy accept Lucky, And how will Michael accept Jacob. Will it work out find out soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Kayle Meets 5th Officer Lowe.

Kaylee was walking along the deck. Looking in amazement at the beauty of the ship. Carvings of the door were so exquisite. The ship felt to explore all in one trip. She was amazed at how the rich looked. She looked poor in comparison to them. What took her and her sister a lifetime savings to buy, In comparison to people who looked like they could take this trip any day of the week. That they looked like what they spent was there weekly allowance.

If people only knew how hard life can be I bet they would be so much less care free and more willing to help those in need, thought Kaylee. She was so lost in all her thoughts that she wasn't paying any attention to where she was going. And ran head on into an officer. She looked up into the eyes of an officer, His eyes were a deep beautiful turquoise blue. I'm so sorry officer. Its says the officer. My name is Harold whats yours. My name is Kaylee Mcloughlin. Hey Harold did who do we have here another steerage passenger that made their way up to first, asked 2nd officer Lightholler. No I'm not steerage me and my sister are traveling 1st class, We used up all the money we had to come on this ship. Than you wouldn't mind showing us your boarding pass now would you.

There's no need to put the woman through the ringer Charles. If she says shes first class than I believe her. Hey you better watch who your talking to don't forget I outrank you bellows Charles. Kaylee turns to Harold and says its ok. I left my boarding pass in room you can follow me if you like and ill get it. Ok that sounds fair, Says Charles.

A few hours later Christy walks into the room. With the biggest grin Kaylee had ever seen. Don't tell me you have met a man says Kaylee. Not just any man says Christy I've met the cutest officer on board. Lol tell me about it so did I, says Kaylee.

"Cool how did you meet yours". "I ran into him physically" said Kaylee. "Wow so did I". Kaylee looked at her sister and was like wow. What a coincidence. "Whats your officers name", asks Kaylee. "My officer was First Officer William Murdoch, who was yours." My officer was 5th officer Harold Lowe.

When Harold entered the bridge all of the officers new something was up. Harold had a look in his eye that they never seen before. His hair was a mess his shoe laces were untied. The Captain walked up to him and said " Boy did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed are something." Harold went to a mirror and looked at himself and he started laughing. " I would say it is the complete opposite I think I'm in love." All the officers started laughing. Be careful Harold you know the rules and regulations.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Harold and Michael On watch

"So whats up with you Michael, you seemed so different today I have never seen you as cheerful as you have been. You look like you won the lottery." Harold says in wonder. I think I have met a lady I met her yesterday when she boarded the ship. "I think I may be in love. I have only known her 24hrs but I cant get her out of my mind, Though I fear losing my job I have never met a more stunning looking woman in my life." Michael replies.

"I feel the same way I have met a woman but I'm afraid with the lines regulations, Aren't you worried about how the lady would think of your daughter." Ask Harold. "No cause she has already met lucky so far they seem ok. She also has a son hes real cute says he is 2months old. If something does happen between us I plan on being there for him all children need a father but especially boys." Harold smiled "Ah ok. That is very honerable of you I bet she would appreciate it. Whats her name anyways." "Christy Mcloughlin." "Strange I wonder if my girl and yours are sisters. Her name is Kaylee Mcloughlin. Now that's not to common of a name so my guess is yes."

Michael burst out laughing "Two best friends dating sisters, No way I never would have thought that." "Well I haven't exactly been on a date yet." Says Harold. "Me neither though I'm giving Christy a tour of the ship today after my shift." Michael says in amazement. "Well this shall be an interesting voyage that's for sure"

When watch ended Harold walked over to Michael. " You may out rank me, but your a friend. So gonna give you a bit of advice. Go easy you have been through a lot, And you don't know a lot about her. She could have been hurt just as much as you have if not more. She may not want to fall in love right now. But may just want a companion. Talk but don't force her into telling you her life story. Be honest and polite, but not overly polite. When you feel its the right introduce to your daughter. But only when you think its the right time and not a moment sooner, If any doubts hold off." "Thank you Harold I really do appreciate your advice and will take it to heart. You are a good friend. Kaylee is very lucky to have found a man like you."

When 1o'clock came around Michael was waiting on deck. Pacing around a nervous wreck. What do I do I know Harold says to go slow. But how fast is to fast how slow is to slow. How will I know her feelings. Do I ask her to the officers ball. What if she says yes, Should I bring lucky along. If she says no do I give her time. It's been so long since I have felt this way about a woman, I just hope I don't screw this up. He turned around at the sound of a baby crying. And there she was in all her wondrous beauty if I hadn't known better I would have thought she was a goddess.

"Hello Michael, thanks again for giving me a tour I really do appreciate it." Christy says with a smiley that melted Michaels heart and sent butterflies swarming in Michaels stomach. " Who is this little fellow hes a cutey pie." Says Michael with a smile on his face.

Christy looks at him he probably doesn't want to have anything to do with me now, Great. Michael turns to her "How about we get this tour started where would you like to start." Michael said with a twinkle in his eye. Dang that smile of his can melt a ladies heart. Don't fall for him Christy don't fall for him go slow for Jacobs sake. He may seem nice but who knows how he is in private. Hes the Presidents son for goodness sakes, I probably have no chance at all with a guy like him. Though can't help but think how handsome he is.

"I'm not sure where do you suggest we start, I know most of the boat deck its simple enough." "Well how about show you the places that no passenger knows about and few of the crew know about on the ship." "Sure why not sounds like fun" Christy says with joy. Jacob all of a sudden starts crying loudly. "He must be getting hungry sorry he is still not on a regular feeding schedule." Christy says while trying to rumage through her bag in frustration. "Here how about I hold him while you prepare a bottle." Michael offers. Christy looks very hesitant and scared "I don't know, I have never let a man hold him before besides my dad." " I won't leave your sight with him and I wont hurt him I promise." "ok" Christy finally says. "Ok thank you." While handing Jacob over. Michael looks him straight into his deep blue eyes.

"Your as handsome as your mother is beautiful you know that big guy." Hearing herself be called beautiful made her blush "Don't flatter me I don't need the compliment." Michael looked at her with a bit of surprise "You are beautiful, and never doubt that isn't that right jacob." Jacob just smiles "See he agrees with me."Christy smiles "actually I think hes smiling cause he likes you" Michael blushed "Whats not to like." And than at that moment Jacob spat up all over michaels uniform. "Oh no I'm so sorry. Let me get that." Christy says panicking. And dabbing at his shirt like no tomorrow.

Michael smiles at her "Don't worry about it I have another uniform I always come prepared, ." Christy looked at him in surprise "You know I was curious since you have a daughter are you married or dating anyone." "Nope I was engage to her mother her mother died giving birth. She was the only woman ever truly loved, are you married?" Christy turns away with a sad face "No I'm not married never engaged." Michael looked confused but didn't want to pursue it.

** OK SO A BIT MORE INFORMATION ABOUT MICHAEL HOW WILL CHRISTY TAKE IT. **


End file.
